


[podfic] What You've Really Been Chasing

by helens78, reena_jenkins



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, First Time, Headspace, M/M, Podfic, Rough Sex, Seduction, Service Submission, Stranger Sex, Submission, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Charles has been chasing after something for years, but he's never found it. Erik steps in to show him what he's been missing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] What You've Really Been Chasing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What You've Really Been Chasing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211718) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 
  * Inspired by [(podfic) What You've Really Been Chasing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6461) by rhea314. 



  
****  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 **** **  
** **Spoilers:** Takes place during the movie (while everyone is still residing at the Xavier Mansion, and recruiting mutants)  
 **Warnings:** Dom/sub, rough sex, sex with a stranger, first time together, seduction, submission, service submission, headspace  
 **Length:** 01:02:49

 ****  
 **  
Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(XMFC\)%20_What%20You%27ve%20Really%20Been%20Chasing_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me!)

 

Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 


End file.
